fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario + Bravely Default
Mario + Bravely Default is a crossover role-playing game for the Nintendo Switch developed by Crash Co., and published under TimeStrike under Petey's Playroom. As the name suggests, the game is a crossover between Nintendo's Mario franchise and Square Enix's Bravely Default franchise, inspired from Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle. Whereas the aforementioned game took the two franchises and gave an entirely new gameplay style, Mario + Bravely Default is slated to take the gameplay of Bravely Default and Mario's RPG titles - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Paper Mario, and Mario & Luigi - and blend all of the elements into one game. Story Prologue: Two Worlds Combine The game opens at Mario's House. After waking up, Mario opens the front door and goes outside to check his mailbox. However, Toad and Toadette run up to Mario, interrupting him and telling him that Peach's castle is under attack by strange, armored villains. Mario wastes no time coming to the rescue, and sees that a large, strange Airship, different from the ones Bowser normally uses. Regardless, Mario jumps onto the Airship and confronts the villains, a group of armored men. They reveal themselves as Eternian Sky Knights, and see Mario as a threat and battle him. Despite his efforts, the plumber loses and is thrown off of the ship as Peach, also on the ship, calls to Mario for help. Mario gets up and chases the ship, but soon starts noticing strange, otherworldly objects around him. After some investigation, he finds one of his allies, Starlow alongside a stranger. Starlow is quick to greet Mario, and introduces him to her new friend, Airy. She introduces herself as well, saying that she is a Cryst-Fairy. She confirms that the world she is from somehow collided with the Mushroom Kingdom. As such, all three join forces to find out the cause of this. More exploring leads Mario, Starlow, and Airy to find Agnès Oblige. Airy lets Mario know that she cannot be seen by her, and hides under his hat. Mario and Agnès meet each other, and introduce themselves. Agnès explains that she simply woke up and found that her world has seemingly collided with another (commenting on how she saw strange ? Blocks floating in the air). She also brings up that she found an item called the "Pathfinder", which seems to track crystals that are similar to the ones from her world, and says she is on a quest herself to find out where they are and hopefully revive them. Mario decides to put his quest aside for the time being to help his newfound friend; Agnès thanks him and in return offers to help him rescue Peach. The two then follow the Pathfinder through Mushroom Valley. Meanwhile, the Airship that Peach is held captive in is taken to a strange castle in a large, snowy area. The ship soon arrives to the castle as some of the Eternian Sky Knights disembark, with Peach following them. She is taken to their leader, who reveals himself as Braev Lee. He says that he means no harm, and simply wants to ask Peach some questions about how her land seemingly appeared in his. However though, before she can even answer, the ground ceiling begins to shake as Bowser, Kamek, and Kammy Koopa crash through the roof, landing by Braev and Peach. He explains that he received word that someone has kidnapped Peach without his permission, and seeks to take her back. Braev's daughter, Edea Lee, then appears, and the two prepare to battle the new villains. Kamek manages to weaken Braev with his magic, while Edea is about to strike Bowser before she is captured by Kammy Koopa. Bowser sees this as "two princesses for the price of one", and snatches both Peach and Edea as he flees on an Airship. Braev commands his forces to chase down Bowser, and several Eternian Airships chase the trio of villains as they flee to Bowser's kingdom in Dark Land. Chapter 1: The Search Begins Back in Mushroom Valley, Luigi is seen wandering around the strange mishmashed area, looking for Mario. However, he gets ambushed by Monk Boom Boom and White Mage Pom Pom. Luigi tries to run away in fear, though Mario and Agnès come to the rescue. The two Koopas end up being defeated and retreat to report to Bowser. Luigi, thankful that he found his brother, is quick to join him and Agnès in their quest to revive the crystals. Using the Pathfinder, the trio find that the nearest crystal, the Wind Crystal, is in Bubbly Skies in a sea of clouds. As the three climb their way to the Wind Temple, they are suddenly bombarded by cannonfire. A large airship similar to the one that Mario saw makes itself visible, with several Eternian Sky Knights piloting it. Then, Hammerlancer Barras Lehr and Commander Holly Whyte appear on the deck, and mistake Mario and Luigi as allies of Bowser. They challenge the heroes to a fight, but end up defeated. They retreat to report to Braev, and the heroes continue climbing clouds in Bubbly Skies. As the heroes climb the tower of clouds, Agnès recognizes the Wind Temple, albeit suspended in midair. Saying that the Wind Crystal should be inside the temple, she leads inside as the brothers follow suit. Eventually, they find a powerless Wind Crystal. Agnès states that in order to awaken the Crystal, she must have the Vestal Garb on and perform the ritual, sending their energy into the Crystal to give it power. Starlow manages to find one laying around, though the merging of both worlds somehow caused it to grow in size. It is soon decided that Luigi should wear the garb and perform the ritual, much to his dismay. Despite needing help from both Mario and Starlow to keep him stable, Luigi manages to reawaken the Wind Crystal. Agnès' Pathfinder then shows one of the Crystals being lit up. She, Mario, and Starlow celebrate as Luigi faints from exhaustion. Their celebration is short-lived however, as Bowser Jr. manages to enter the temple. He says that after the group defeated Boom Boom and Pom Pom, Bowser sent him to deal with the heroes to make sure they don't rescue Peach and Edea. To do so, Bowser Jr. calls in a large machine built from new materials he found as a result of the world merging - Roborthros. Jr. then sees the Wind Crystal, thinking that his father may be impressed with him taking it as well. He whistles from above, causing a large Bowser-like mechanical fist to smash through the top of the temple and snatch the Wind Crystal. Agnès rushes to stop it, but is knocked down by Roborthros. As Jr. flees, he taunts the heroes and commands Roborthros to finish them off. Thanks to the heroes' efforts, Roborthros ends up being destroyed. Starlow suggests that the group head to Toad Town nearby Mushroom Valley and regroup, as well as get some sleep. They eventually arrive at Toad Town, with several Toads crowding around someone. Agnès sees who they are gazing at, and recognizes him as Tiz Arrior, who likewise sees and recognizes her as well. The two run to each other and reunite, and Tiz explains that he somehow woke up in Toad Town, with all the Toads interested yet somewhat frightened of him. Agnès then introduces him to Mario, Luigi, and Starlow, and after a briefing on what they're doing, Tiz is more than happy to join the team. Later that night, inside the Inn at Toad Town, the team decide to chase down the Crystal that Bowser Jr. stole, as the power it just received from Luigi could be dangerous in the wrong hands. The team also have a casual conversation, and start developing a friendship with each other. From inside his hat, Airy whispers to Mario and Starlow to step out of the room so she can talk with them privately. Here, Airy explains to Mario that while the power of the crystal can be dangerous, Bowser and his forces would have no idea what to do with it or how to use it. As such, she claims that rescuing Peach is top priority. Mario and Starlow agree, they then go back to the others and repeat Airy's words. The group then agrees to head for Eternia and rescue Peach. They also hope that both she and Braev Lee may have some insight on what has happened with the two worlds and how they combined. Later that night, Starlow and Airy have a conversation outside of the hotel. The former asks why Airy doesn't want to be seen by Agnès or Tiz, to which she responds that her kind is rather hated by the people in her world, and wouldn't want them to accuse Mario or Luigi for teaming up with her. Starlow comforts her friend, saying that she doesn't think she's bad. Airy thanks her, and the two head back into the room to sleep. Chapter 2: Hot, Hot Times in Eternia Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle, Peach and Edea Lee are shown being held captive, with several Clubbas guarding their cell. Soon, the Clubbas begin falling asleep on the job. Edea sees this as an opportunity to make an escape; she slashes the bars with her katana. Peach, though bewildered by it at first, follows Edea as she makes her escape. While sneaking through the castle, they catch sight of a battle going on between the Eternian forces and the Koopa Troop, with major casualties coming from both sides. They then see Bowser Jr. shooting cannonballs with his Jr. Clown Car, holding the Wind Crystal as the knights try to take it back. Edea tells Peach that they need to return to Eternia as fast as possible. Just as they try and escape through the door, a large tank falls in front of them, with a Monty Mole in shades popping out. He reveals himself as Montgomery, Bowser's new security general. Peach and Edea make quick work of him, destroying the tank and sending him flying away. The two make it out of the castle and rush to Eternia. However, Kamek and Kammy Koopa fly from the castle, watching their every move. The two Magikoopas decide to make chase and re-capture them. The next day, Mario and co. wake up and set for Eternia, talking to a friendly Whale that allows them to travel the ocean. After while, they arrive, however the once-snowy area has somehow merged with the sandy Tostarena. Several citizens from Eternia and Tostarenans are seen running in panic, not knowing what to make of the situation. Later, Edea and Peach finally make it to Eternia. Peach sees Mario and runs up to reunite with him. Edea also sees her friends, and explains to them that they were kidnapped by Bowser. Kamek and Kammy Koopa then appear, taking Peach and flying away. Edea agrees to join the team to rescue Peach from the Magikoopas, only if afterwards they see Braev Lee. The heroes venture deeper into Tostarena until following the two Magikoopas into the icy caves below the town. Here, they laugh as they fly away, revealing a large beast created with their magic; Beelzeboo. In one of his tentacles, Beelzeboo holds Peach, and the heroes don't hesitate to battle him. It is eventually bested and falls of an edge, impaling itself on an ice stalagmite. Peach then reunites with Mario as they exit the cave. The group exits the cave and go from Tostarena to Eternia, approaching the headquarters of the Eternian forces. At the entrance, Nobutsuna Kamiizumi sees the heroes approaching; mistaking Mario, Luigi, and Peach as allies of Bowser, he reacts and attacks. He is quickly defeated, though afterwards Edea helps Kamiizumi up and tells him they they are allies. Thankful that Edea is safe, he leads them to Brave Lee within the headquarters, and the two reunite. Braev congratulates Edea for escaping, and the other heroes for bringing her back safe. However, the war against Bowser's army is still underway, as too many members of the Eternian army have been defeated to surrender. Mario and the others agree to help Eternia defeat Bowser and his minions, which he thanks them for. Brave then sends Edea with the other heroes to use her skills to help them on their quest. Outside, Peach and Edea let the heroes know that Bowser is studying the Wind Crystal, and plans on using it against Eternia to help him in the war. Knowing that Bowser's Kingdom is too dangerous to go to stop him, the heroes agree to try and restore power to the other crystals as quickly as possible. They all book in at a hotel in Tostarena Town (even though Edea refused to sleep in a "sand-sprawled bed") and rest for the night. The Pathfinder tells them that the Water Crystal is the nearest one to Tostarena and Eternia, pointing them to what appears to be an odd combination of Gwarhar Lagoon and Florem. Battle System In battle, the player can have up to five party members on the field at once, one of which is required to be Mario. Like most Mario RPGs, the player can start a battle by touching an enemy in the overworld. Like the Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi series, a first strike can be performed as well. Like many RPGs the party members and enemies take turns attacking each other. Should the player be victorious, they will gain Star Points, among other things, which will allow them to level up their party. Like Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Star Points will be awarded to all party members, even if they are not the ones battling. As mentioned, several elements from both franchises are combined. Like in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, each character has their own unique attacks and special moves, which can be used to damage enemies or support the party. Weapons and armor can also be given to the party members to increase their stats or even recieve new attacks, similar to the Badge system from the Paper Mario series. A wide assortment of items can be used in battle as well. The job system from the Bravely Default series is present as well. By collecting Asterisks, gained from either defeating bosses or purchasing them from shops, players are able to equip the party members with special abilities that pertaining to their job. For example, a character with the Monk job or Bro. job can gain heavy physical attacks, while a character with the White Mage job or Retainer job is granted team support abilities. More and more abilities from each job can be gained by earning Star Points. Another feature from Bravely Default is the Brave and Default system. In essence, players have the option to use Default to increase their defenses in exchange for not being able to attack for said turn. After using Default few times, usually two or three, players can use Brave to increase their attacking ability for one turn. Status Effects Below lists the several status effects that can be affected on party members or enemies. Most bosses are immune to status effects. Characters Party Members *credit to for table elements from Super Mario Battlefront. Other Major Characters Bosses * indicates an optional boss. Items Jobs Trivia *Credit goes to for table elements borrowed from Super Mario Battlefront. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Bravely Default (series) Category:Bravely Default Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Petey's Playroom Games Category:Crash Co.